


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Bring Your Kid To Work Day

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [31]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made for the ds_aprilfools prompt: falsely accused</p></blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Bring Your Kid To Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ds_aprilfools prompt: falsely accused


End file.
